beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Meteo L-Drago Rush 85LF
Meteo L-Drago 85LF (Rush Version) is a Attack-Type Beyblade that was released in Random Booster Vol. 9 Fusion Hades on December 28, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: L-Drago II The Face Bolt depicts a dragon, Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further stylised version of the first L-Drago Face; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago's face bolt was removed. The "L" slightly resembles a hand.It dosent apeer on anime and on manga. Energy Ring: L-Drago II *http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/52/LDRAGO_BB88A_31671.png The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike L-Drago, L-Drago II contains rubber, mostly covering the circumference of the Energy Ring, and partially covering the top.The rubber is good for deflecting attacks of other beys when it clashes with them. Since it is an L-Drago beyblade, it is wider than all energy rings and also since it is made out of heavy rubber it is the heaviest energy ring. Also contrasting to the first L-Drago Energy Ring, L-Drago II has "tribal" patterns upon the dragon heads, and between the gaps in which the prongs for the launcher are placed. The use of rubber allows for the increased ability for L-Drago II to "pain split" with an opposing right spin Beyblade. This increase in Spin Stealing capabilities has not lowered L-Drago II's Smash Attack, as the shape of the rubber is able to provide Smash Attack. This also makes it hard for unbalanced tops to defeat Meteo L-Drago. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD and L Drago Destroy F:S, Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago II akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the gold protrusions (claws) of Meteo and Barrage Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the silver protrusions (jaws) of Meteo. Barrage Mode has been proven to be superior to Assault Mode, as the revealed jagged claws give Meteo L-Drago more grip on the opposing bey, thus increasing its Spin-Stealing ability. Fusion Wheel: Meteo Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold claws. It is quite a small Metal Wheel, revealing more rubber on L Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold claw. Perseus is able to be placed on Meteo, however this is an unintended use and is also illegal. In Assault Mode, Meteo L Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. Spin Track: 85 85 is currently, the lowest Spin Track and thus, the best Spin Track for low attackers due to it's Attack and Stamina capabilities. It is a top-tier Spin Track. However, it's low height causes it to scrape the Stadium floor multiple times when it starts to lose Stamina. Due to this, some Bladers prefer to use 90 over 85. However, if placed with taller Performance Tips, like HF/S or RF, it can avoid floor scrapes as much as possible. Although 85 can be countered with Spin Tracks like TH170 and 230, it still remains as an excellent Spin Track for Attack-Type customizations. Performance Tip: LF LF is a mirrored version of R2F, however is made completely of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber Bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic Bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. Its rubber counterpart is LRF. LF appears to be a flat Bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the counter-clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF is much faster when it makes contact with the tornado ridge in most stadiums. LF gives an aggressive movement pattern akin to other Flat Performance Tips, however, due to it's jagged form, it is more aggressive than other Flat Performance Tips made of plastic.It also makes a lot more noise compared to other tips because of the hard plastic prostrations hitting the stadium. Like all Flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with the Sliding Shoot. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable Tip than RF/R2F/LRF with increased Stamina. It is one of the fastest Performance Tips available Trivia *This beyblade is all top tier attack type parts, L-Drago Rush, 85 and LF. white.jpg|parts Category:Attack Type Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades *This beyblade use the l-drago destroyer face instead of the meteo l-drago one.